Forever Yours
by Mischief Bebe
Summary: Begins when Christine turns for one last look at the Phantom. Christine has to decide if she wants to live a normal life, or start a new one... underground. What decision will she make? And what will follow? EC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to my Phan-fic. This story is based off of the movie, beginning at the scene where Christine and Raoul are rowing away from the Phantom, after he yells at them to leave.**

**I apologize if this chapter is terribly boring to some of you, but a couple of our characters need to sort out the thoughts in their heads before the action begins. **

**Disclaimer I don't own anything except the plot!**

**Enjoy! Read & Review please :)**

"_Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime ... _

_say the word and I will follow you ... _

_Share each day with me ... _

_... each night ... _

_... each morning ..."_

Christine turned her head to look back at the Phantom as she sang these last few lyrics with Raoul. She was surprised at the pang she felt when she saw tears shining in his eyes, tears caused by her parting.

Christine didn't know why she felt this way. The man had deceived her and played tricks with her mind. And he certainly frightened her- not because of his face- but because of that dangerous temper of his; the way he had yelled and cursed at her after she had slipped off his mask...

And the man had _murdered_ people. Without a second thought, or hint of remorse. And he gladly would have added Raoul to the list had she not chosen to stay with him, and kissed him.

That kiss. It had certainly shocked her when she felt passion while kissing the man who was going to kill Raoul. But Christine admitted the passion had always been there- ever since they had sang together the first time she had been brought down to the lair.

And despite that unpredictable temper of his, Christine knew he would never intentionally harm her- even after his raging storm after the removal of the mask, she could see the disappointment and embarrassment of his outburst in his eyes. Christine knew that the Phantom only wanted the best for her, he would do anything for her, he loved her. He had admitted that before she left with Raoul.

Christine thought of the murders again. Every action of the Phantom's, however twisted, seemed to be his idea of helping her, in some way, shape, or form. Christine could only guess at the horrors the Phantom's past held, but she felt she could forgive him; he couldn't help that the only world he had ever known was one of cruelty and torment.

But then why did he love her? She was just as cruel as everyone else: he gave her his music, and she denied and betrayed him, she removed his mask during their performance in _Don Juan Triumphant_, and she left him. She did not deserve those precious hours where he taught her to sing, she did not deserve his love.

As she felt Raoul move next to her, Christine chasitised herself for having these thoughts of the Phantom while her fiance was right next to her. How could she possibly give up her future with Raoul? They were childhood sweethearts, he loved her deeply, and she could certainly feel safe and protected with him, knowing he was wealthy and would provide her with a normal lifestyle- which consisted of living aboveground, for one thing.

But her eyes still locked with the Phantom's, Christine realized her lifestyle with Raoul would be nothing but a marionette-type charade. She was a chorus girl who came from a life of poverty. Now she would be the wife of a de Chagny, living an expensive and glorious lifestyle.

She would have to pay the price with her freedom. Being married to Raoul meant always being prim and proper, doing what was told, asked, and expected of you. By living this lifestyle, would Christine ever get to stop being the innocent girl she was? Would she ever get to make her own decisions?

Christine wanted that chance now. It was time to stop her child-like attitude and find out what really could be with the man who might turn out to be her angel after all.

He told her he loved her. And then she had walked towards Raoul, stepped into the boat, and left him forever. Could he blame her? He had almost killed her fiance while forcing her to stay with him forever.

But she had slipped the ring on her finger, and had kissed him. He had never known an ecstasy like it before. The pain he had caused himself was close to unbearable as he screamed at the couple to forget everything and to leave. Christine had chosen him! He could have had her! But no, he did not deserve her love.

He had been listening to the soothing music of his music-box, focusing intently on the little monkey clapping his cymbals together. And she had come back. That was when he had told her he loved her. She had given him back the ring, wrapping his fingers around it. And then she was gone.

Erik now stood by the edge of the water, still feeling the warmth of the kiss on his lips, as he watched the couple drift farther away. Their serenading to each other made him want to cringe. If only that could be him next to her, his shoulder a solid pillow for her head to rest against.

His vision blurred, but he could not wipe the slow forming tears away for Christine had just turned to look back at him. Their eyes were still connected as Erik noticed an odd look pass over her beautiful face. And then he saw her walk towards the back of the boat, and with a splash, she had jumped into the icy depths of the water.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much (X 100) to lastbreath, Pertie, Tomy, sexxy-spider-theatre-freak, Silver Ice, and Mrs.Elektra Murdock for your reviews :) They all gave me warm fuzzies on the inside!**

**Onwards with Chapter 2, and please Read & Review!**

Erik watched as Christine began furiously swimming. But that damned wedding dress he had forced her to wear was weighing her down in the water. He would not let anything happen to his beautiful Angel of Music.

Rushing into the water, Erik quickly reached Christine. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her along as he swam with the other. Erik did not even see that Raoul had been swimming towards her, attempting the same rescue that he was performing.

Once the water was shallow enough, Christine attempted to walk the rest of the away, but Erik picked her up in his arms, and carried her the last few steps to the shore. Although shivering, she weakly smiled at him.

What was this girl thinking? Did she realize she was smiling at _him_ and not her beloved fiancé? Perhaps she was in shock from the coldness of the water. Yes, that had to be it.

If only Christine realized how much pain this was causing him. Here she was with him, literally in his arms, and she would shortly leave him again... probably singing away with that pompous Raoul.

Erik gently set Christine down on the bench in front of his organ. "Wait here," he ordered before walking away. It seemed as if within seconds the Phantom had reappeared, and she barely had time to register what was happening until five blankets had been tightly wrapped around her.

While finding the blankets to keep Christine warm, Erik heard the voices of the mob he knew was coming; for the moment, though, the voices were off in the distance. Christine was his concern now. The worry about voices drifted further from his mind as Christine once again gave him a dazzling smile and whispered, "Thank you, my Angel."

"Erik," he softly whispered back. Their gaze holding steady, Erik noticed Christine smile even more as she learned his name. As their eyes revealed hidden secrets to one another, they hardly noticed Raoul as he walked towards them.

They had been singing beautifully together. Christine had placed her head lovingly on his shoulder, and although he had just escaped certain death, Raoul could not have been happier the way things were turning out.

The Phantom had released Christine, and they were making their escape together! They would move far away from the haunting memories of the Opera Populaire, marry each other in the grandest of ceremonies, and live their blissful and grand lifestyle together as man and wife.

Raoul's thoughts came to a hazy end as he felt the boat slightly rocking. Turning, he saw Christine lower herself into the water with a splash that echoed throughout the tunnel.

Could it be? Did that monster still have some control over his fiancé which caused the unthinkable action he was now witnessing?

For the second time that night, Raoul found himself swimming in the murky waters of the labyrinth. He was gaining on her, he would reach her soon and rescue her! But with a shock of horror, Raoul saw the Phantom reach her first, swimming with her back towards his lair.

Raoul kept swimming. He would not let that demon from Hell take away his Christine, after all they had been through. With adrenaline surging through him, Raoul swam with additional effort as he saw the Phantom pick up Christine and carry her onto shore. He continued swimming as he watched Christine be set down on a bench. As Raoul neared the shallow water, he saw the Phantom was wrapping Christine in blankets. _How considerate of him,_ Raoul sarcastically thought to himself.

Raoul was now walking towards them, ready to fight or do whatever he needed to free his fiancé from this nightmare once and for all. Anger flared through him as he saw Christine smile up at the half disfigured face. Had the Phantom somehow enchanted her to be able to willingly look up and smile at him, with a look in her eyes that resembled the one she so often looked upon Raoul with? Confusion seeped its way into Raoul's mind as he realized the look Christine was giving the Phantom was more intense- passionate- than any look he had ever received from her.

Whatever was happening, Raoul would put a stop to it now. Pulling out his sword, Raoul prepared to do whatever necessary to win his Christine back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I don't think you guys realize how happy your reviews make me! intoxicated by eriks music, Mrs.Elektra Murdock, sexxy-spider-theatre-freak, Mominator, and Silver Ice : you all rock my socks! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I _really _hope you Review!**

"Ahem." Erik and Christine broke their gaze once they heard Raoul.

"Ah, Monsieur. I see you have returned to my home once again." Christine saw Erik's gaze harden as he spoke to Raoul.

"Only to once again rescue my fiancé from your monstrous self," replied Raoul, his tone matching the look in the Phantom's eyes.

"I beg your pardon, _Vicomte_," spat Erik, "but Miss Daae seems to have come here upon her own free will, which she is welcome to. You, however, do not carry that privilege so I am telling you to leave now."

"Raoul, what he says is true. I have come here based on my own decisions. You see-" Christine was cut short as Raoul exploded with an angry, and slightly crazed look in his eye, "Lies! Lies! You came back to me Christine! Why would I believe you would return to him on your own? No! He is possessing you and I will end his power over you now!"

Christine gasped in horror as Raoul drew his sword and ran at Erik. Swiftly dodging Raoul's attack, Erik spun around and grabbed his own sword. He met Raoul's next attack with a clang of metal on metal. The two men continued the sword fight, creating disarray among Erik's home.

Raoul swung his sword at Erik's head. As Erik ducked and turned, preparing for more blocking and fighting, he barely registered the sound of Raoul's sword knocking something over- half his house was now torn or knocked over.

Taking advantage of Raoul having to recollect after missing his target, Erik knocked Raoul's sword out of his hands. Raoul slid to the floor, grabbing his sword, ready to block Erik's advance. But Raoul was now fighting only air.

Standing up, his sword at the ready, Raoul looked around, his gaze searching the dark shadows in the ceilings of the caves.

Erik silently crept along the ledge that jutted out of the rock. A malicious grin crossed his face as he drew out his deadly lasso. It was obvious that Raoul was still disoriented from the "magical" disappearance of his opponent, so Erik thought it would be fun to jump down and let Raoul see the "monster" as he died.

Jumping down from the ledge, Erik drew his lasso as Raoul spun around. As the sensation of being able to kill another one of his tormenters flowed through his veins, Erik lost sense of everything around him- his only focus now was strangling Raoul. Until he heard a sound that made his heart stop.

Erik turned his head at the sound of Christine's scream. Was she scared for Raoul? Was she furious at him for trying to kill her fiancé again? Was she hurt?

He saw the cause for her scream as orange flames began to devour one of the decorative velvet curtains. When Erik had dodged Raoul's last attack, Raoul had hit an unfortunately lit candlestick, knocking it to the ground.

Taking advantage of his opponent's distraction, Raoul struck at the Phantom. A ribbon of blood now stained Erik'sleft arm, but Erik hardly acknowledged the pain as he walked backwards into the corner Raoul had trapped him in.

_Damn! A second time I have let this fool get the best of me. _Erik silently cursed himself as Raoul gave a very smug smile as he looked at Erik's wound and said, "I like to return favors."

"You can cause me no pain worse than that which your fiancé has already inflicted upon me," Erik spoke through gritted teeth. "But do you wish for Christine to witness the brutal murder of the man who 'inspired her voice'?"

"This hardly qualifies as murder when what I'm killing is already half dead. And Christine will be happy to watch you die!"

The pointed edge of his sword now a mere foot away from Erik's heart, Raoul didn't give a second thought to the look of confusion pass over Erik's face.

"Any last words?"

Not waiting for the Phantom's reply, Raoul drew back his sword, ready to end the demon's life forever. His attack was stopped short, however, as he fell unconscious to the ground.

**Raoul's not dead, but I couldn't let him stay in my story without getting hurt just a little bit.**

**For all of my awesome reviewers, I wanted to let you know I'll have chapter 4 up on Monday. I would post it sooner, but I have a horse show this weekend so I'll be just a tad busy ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I'm glad you all enjoyed chapter 3! Thank you sexxy-spider-theatre-freak, Mrs.Elektra Murdock **(Thanks for the good luck! I placed in 5 out of 6 classes!)**, intoxicated by eriks music, marie, angel of mystery, and Twinkle22- you guys are awesome!**

**I apologize for how short this chapter is. But I promise 5 will be super long and it will be posted by Wednesday night at the latest :)**

**Please Review!**

Christine trembled as she watched Raoul drop to the ground. Had she really just knocked out her fiancé with a book that had to have weigh at least 5 pounds (A/N: you know, like those "awesome" school books now-a-days). Taking a deep breath, Christine tried unsuccessfully to calm her nerves.

"Oh Erik!" she burst out, "What have I done? And the fire! And the mob! And you're, you're _bleeding_!" Christine was now in hysterics as she fully realized how chaotic the situation was.

Erik abruptly stood up and walked over to Christine, ready to wrap his arms around her, but he decided against it. In a clipped tone Erik commanded, "Christine, you're still soaking wet from your little escapade. Go change into your _Don Juan _dress now."

As Christine hurried away to change, Erik saw with dismay that the fire had spread to another curtain. Running over to a rope which hung from the ceiling, Erik pulled it down, releasing the burning curtains from their hangings.

Picking up Raoul's sword (it wasn't like Raoul could object), Erik stretched out his good arm to pick up the end of one curtain with the tip of the sword. It was in this fashion that Erik dragged both scorching curtains across the floor and into the water, very close to burning himself on several occasions.

As he turned away from the mess of now soaking wet curtains, Erik saw Christine emerge from the room where she had left her _Don Juan _dress.

_How exquisite she is, _Erik thought to himself. But he shook his head to clear away these thoughts as Christine approached him, appearing to be more in control of her emotions now.

"Thank God you've put out the fire! But it seems the mob has found their way through the maze of tunnels- their voices are growing stronger and louder. We don't have a lot of time, but I have come up with a plan."

"We can put Raoul in the boat and you can row him to one of the tunnels that lead out of here. I'll write him a brief note explaining why I can no longer marry him." Erik startled as this information. Christine ignored this, and continued.

"By the time you have come back here, I'll have the mob gone. I shall tell them you're dead and Raoul left me. I will go back and work things out with Madame Giry before coming back here."

"You want to come back h-here?" Erik asked, hardly daring to hope.

Shyly, Christine nodded. "I want to very much."

The smile on Erik's face was priceless as Christine told him she wanted to come back to him. It was close to heartbreaking how cute his reaction was. Christine put her hand against Erik's right cheek, and he leaned into the touch which he had been longing to feel for so long.

It was as the happiest man alive that Erik dragged Raoul into the boat while Christine scribbled a hasty note to Raoul. Christine happily realized that now that her plan was in action, this really was her point of no return.

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**BIG thanks to Twinkle22, Mrs.Elektra Murdock, intoxicated by eriks music, sexxy-spider-theatre-freak, lastbreath, At least I Fell Gracefully, and Trier1974. I'm glad I've kept you guys entertained so far, and for the new reviewers, I hope I can keep your interest!**

**I'm so glad you guys liked chapter 4! I was worried it might be too boring... Well, as promised, here's chapter 5...**

"You promise me you'll tend to your cut while I'm gone?"

"Christine, for the tenth time, yes, I promise." Amusement over-shadowed Erik's slight annoyance at Christine's mother-like attitude. With his eyes twinkling, he continued, "You know I will do anything you ask of me."

Christine threw her arms around Erik's neck and buried her face into his chest. She didn't want to leave him, not when she had just decided to stay.

Erik softly ran his fingers through Christine's hair. "It is time," he softly whispered.

Christine broke the hug and looked into Erik's ocean green eyes. "I promise I will return." Quickly, Christine placed a soft kiss upon Erik's lips.

Before she completely caved into her emotions, Christine handed Erik the note which he was to leave with Raoul. Taking Christine's hand, Erik placed a small object inside of it and wrapped her fingers tightly around it. He then lightly kissed her hand before turning and walking towards the boat.

As he began to row the boat away, Erik refused to look back at Christine. Too many emotions were swirling inside of him, and he knew he could not bear to leave her if he looked at her face a moment longer. Christine, however, kept her eyes on Erik's silhouette until he had rowed the boat around a corner and she could no longer see him.

Feeling the small object inside of her palm, Christine unwrapped her fingers to reveal a small silver ring with a single ruby adorning the band. Christine smiled at the ring, thinking it the most beautiful treasure in the world, before slipping it onto her ring finger.

(A/N: this is just a promise-ring. Perhaps an engagement ring will come later?)

Erik hummed to himself as he guided the boat through a maze of canals. He decided on leaving the unconscious Raoul next to the passageway that led out of the catacombs and into the opera house's dormitory hallway.

Erik couldn't help but think how easy it would be to wrap his fingers around the Vicomte's neck and slowly rid the world of him. Yet, Christine had requested that Erik bring Raoul to one of the exits out of the underground world. Sighing, Erik realized he would have to stop thinking like a murderer if he was to deserve Christine.

With a soft bump, the boat stopped once it hit a small strip of stone. Erik climbed out of the boat before bending down to pick up the limp Raoul under the arms and pull him along.

The vast black archway which Erik set Raoul down next to was the only option Raoul had of getting himself off the small stone island. The archway was the entrance to a dark tunnel, which steeply climbed its way up through the opera house until it stopped when it reached a door, which led out into the dormitory hallway. Of course, if Raoul feared a few minutes in the dark, he could always swim through the horrendous waters again to try and find a new way out.

Only because he knew Christine was coming back to him, did Erik feel considerate enough to light the two oil lamps which were mounted on either side of the archway.

After taking care to place Christine's note firmly in Raoul's hand, Erik once again got into the boat. He decided to row around the corner, and from the shadows, keep an eye on the unconscious body.

It was too soon to row back to his home just yet.

"_Track down this murderer - he must be found!  
Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground!"_

Christine lifted her chin in defiance. _How dare they talk of Erik that way!_

Well, she may be an aspiring diva, but at this moment, she was going to be the best damned actress in the country of France.

Christine willed herself to cry as she walked towards the front of Erik's home. She thought only of the death of her father, never knowing a mother (biological, at least), and the horrors of Erik's past- those she knew, and those she could guess at.

When Meg Giry stepped into the disheveled lair, the first thing she saw (and heard) was a sobbing Christine. "Christine!" Meg quickly ran over to her best friend, throwing her arms around her in an attempt to make whatever was wrong, right.

The group of men who had been following Meg abruptly stopped when they saw the sobbing Daae girl. They thought it best to leave the pretty blonde Giry to deal with this unexpected twist in events. And it appeared there was no sign of the Phantom at the moment.

"M- Meg! What h- have I done? _What have I done_?" wailed Christine.

"Christine, what has happened? Please tell me! I promise, whatever it is, it will be alright!" Meg tried to soothe Christine by rubbing her back; many of her own outbursts had been soothed when her mother had performed this simple action.

Sniffling, but purposefully letting an occasional tear or two stray down her cheek, Christine recited her well thought out story:

"It was horrible! After the Phantom kicked that lever and we flew down through all those trap doors, he brought me down here. He cursed at me and yelled so horribly. He threatened he would chain me down here so I could never betray him again!" Christine thought it appropriate to let a dry sob escape from her before continuing.

"I was terrified! Thinking quickly, I decided maybe I could convince the Phantom to not chain me up if I kissed him. So I- I did. Only for a mere few seconds- I prayed that would be enough! And I thought my plan had worked. He looked at me differently, he was about to speak but-" Christine put her head in her hands.

"Raoul had seen the kiss! Just those few seconds! He stormed in, calling me a whore and shouting he could never marry a wench such as me. I was too shocked for words! But it did not matter, for Raoul continued on, this time yelling at Er-" Christine coughed to cover up her almost-revealing of the Opera Ghost's name- "this time yelling at the Phantom."

"He said the Phantom had possessed me, and enchanted my mind. Raoul claimed the Phantom had made me his whore. And although he couldn't marry me, he would make the Phantom pay for taking away his one true love."

Christine could see in the corner of her eyes, the crowd of men were all listening intently. She plunged on with her story, knowing this was the one part she had to make believable.

"Raoul attempted to stab the Phantom, and missed. Their sword fight continued, and they ruined everything here! And then... the Phantom fell. And Raoul stabbed him. Yes, the Opera Ghost is dead, gentlemen. Afterwards, I begged Raoul to take me back! But he refused. He called our love tainted and said many more hurtful things. And then he... left me. Here."

Meg stared at Christine in shock. She could not believe the story Christine had just told her. "Oh Christine, I cannot imagine..." At a complete loss for words, Meg could only once again hug her best friend.

Realizing the young Daae girl's tale was over, one of the men stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Er... you don't think? I mean- well, could we? Would it be possible for us to _see _the dead Phantom's body?"

Christine bit her lip, trying to form a convincing refusal as to why they could not see the body. She was, however, spared this task when Meg angrily jumped up, pointing a shaking finger at the inquisitor.

"How _dare _you ask such a thing? Miss Daae has just been through a traumatic ordeal and now you ask her to show you the body of a man who did unthinkable things to her? I think not! Gentlemen, we came down here to rescue our prima donna, and here we find her unscathed. It would be wise to remove her from this place immediately."

The group of older men gaped at Meg. How she was like her mother! They solemnly nodded their heads in agreement- yes, it would be best to bring Christine back aboveground right away.

The men turned to leave, ready to navigate their way back up to the opera house.

Meg stood up. "Come Christine. Maman and I will take care of you."

Christine smiled appreciatively at her best friend. "Thank you, Meg." She stood up, ready to follow her friend, when something caught her eye.

"For memory's sake," Christine lightly explained, as she picked up the Phantom's white mask. Meg stared questioningly at the mask, but decided against asking questions (for once).

Linking arms, the girls followed in the men's wake as they made their way back aboveground.

Raoul put a hand up to his throbbing head. What had happened? And where was he? Glancing around at the shadows cast by the flickering light of the oil lamps, Raoul could only see the water of the labyrinth surrounding him, and darkness.

He remembered now... Christine jumping out of the boat, him swimming back to her, she had said she had gone back to _him_. And then there was the sword fight. He had cornered the Phantom and then all had gone black.

Raoul felt the slip of paper and stood up so as to read it better in the poor lighting.

_Dearest Raoul-_

_I apologize for your confusion as you read this. I regret that I can not tell you this in person, but I had to knock you unconscious- you were going to **murder **my vocal teacher, an actual human being, in front of my very eyes! _

_But I must inform you that I no longer wish to marry you. I am an aspiring diva who comes from a poor background. I would never fit into the rich lifestyle that would be waiting for me following our marriage. _

_Do not attempt to find or contact me. I know what I am doing, and I shall be fine. I wish you luck and hope you find a woman deserving of your love._

_Sincerely,_

_Christine_

**Hm... this seems like a good place to stop. Hope you enjoyed :) Please Review!**


End file.
